The Count and Haydee
by The Unchained Melody
Summary: Relaxing in the comforts of their garden, they now find themselves in a surprisingly tender situation. This one shot takes place five years after episode twenty three, had things turned out differently. Fluff and romance with Haydee and the Count.


**The Count and Haydee- a Gankutsuou One-Shot**

It had been five years since it had all shattered.

Through all this time, Haydee had fervently attended to him and even more fervently adored him. But soon she realized Janina was suffering without a just ruler. The Count had supported her and urged her to go. With tears in her eyes, she left, holding onto the promise that he would join her as often as he could spare.

With time, she had left her youth and entered the start of adulthood. Her love for the Count also grew and she desired him only more. She longed to feel his touch, to cradle him no longer just as a friend, but as a lover.

Janina had entered a time of peace and prosperity, much thanks the new queen. The turmoil had finally calmed down and she found time for her own leisure. Having tea with her friends or being alone in her private garden was always relaxing. But it was the times when the Count visited her she loved the most. Today he would pay her a visit and she looked forward to it as though they hadn't met in years.

Haydee was dressed in a light blue dress, woven with abstract images that came together in a way only the finest designers could manage. She walked briskly out of her court down the jade steps where the Count was waiting for her. He was without suit, dressed comfortably in a white dress shirt made of the finest silk. His long brown hair was tied back today.

She smiled as she saw him. The Count bowed gracefully and Haydee put a sleeve to her face to hide her blush.

"Am I late?" he asked.

She said, "Not at all."

He smiled warmly and turned around to grab something behind him. It was a flower pot with a rather exotic white flower in it.

"I bought this from an Eastern trader visiting earth. It's a rare flower on its home world. Do you like it Haydee?"

"I love it. Count, can we put it in the garden right now?"

"I hoped you'd say that."

* * *

Sunlight glistened through the ornate carvings of the garden rooftop. Beautiful plants imported from across space were flourishing here, having finally acclimated to their new home. Each was suited for the temperament of the environment. Each was exotically beautiful. Some came from Earth's jungles, others so incomparable they could only be from anywhere but. This place was their pride and joy. It was their creation together in these peaceful years. On the desert of Janina, it was a wonder, being one of the few places of such vivid fauna. Politicians would sometimes come to admire the garden when the Queen was off in her duties.

Haydee picked out a vase suited for the rare flower. She settled on black vase with ornate gold markings. The Count filled it with soil and then dug a hole in the center for its new occupant. Haydee gently placed the flower into the hole. As she did, her fingers stroked against the Counts. She jumped slightly but then relaxed. She found herself looking up at his face. He was so close right now...

Feeling herself blush, she quickly looked away. The Count however had continued to gaze at her. She looked up for a split second and then turned away again. Her blush was increasing, most noticeable on her pale features.

"Um-" she said, but never could seem to finish. What was she trying to say again?

The Count said, "You've grown, I hardly noticed until now."

She gave him no reply.

The Count thought, "Haydee, when did you become a woman?"

Haydee looked down. Her fingers were still touching his. She slowly turned her head back up. Though her cheeks were red, she had plucked up the courage to gaze at him. She wondered what he was thinking and what he had meant by his words.

He said, "I should have brought a more beautiful flower. It looks so pitiful next to you."

She opened her mouth and gasped.

"Count-"

He was leaning forward. Haydee's heart started to race and her mind filled a dozen thoughts all fighting for space. But time had seemed to slow down. Haydee moved her lips closer to his. Both their eyes relaxed and they gaze deeply into the others'. Their lips met.

It was an amazing sensation to her, sharing a kiss. Even as he pulled away, she felt as if a warm cloak was covering her.

He said, "You've been by my side through all of this. Even in my darkest hour you reached out to me. How foolish of me, to not know... I was falling for you. But I never imagined I'd experience love again."

"Y-You love me?" asked Haydee.

The Count said, "Yes Haydee. I love you."

Haydee's eyes filled with tears. She blushed again and smiled. Seeing the warmth on her cheeks entranced him. He felt the movement of his heart, something he once thought would disappear with the curse of Gankutsuou. If Albert had revitalized his heart, then Haydee had nurtured it and would be the one person he would entrust it to.

The blade had not reached his heart that day and he had been saved by Ali. Fernand Mondego had chosen to end his own life. Edmond was left with his revenge incomplete but freed from his pact. He could not accept it at first, but Haydee consoled him. With time, he came to acknowledge the outcome and realize, despite all injustice, he was blessed. No blessing was greater to him than the woman who had entered his life.

It had been five years since it had all shattered. Those pieces turned to dust now as Haydee and the Count kissed again.

She said, "Count, I love you so much. Each day, I think always of you and love you even more."

He said, "You've been patient and good to me. I'm sorry for all I've put you through."

She shook her head and said, "Please do not apologize. Having you now, I have no regrets."

* * *

Soon the Queen would have to return to the affairs of Janina and the Count would return to his own business. But they would often return to this garden and enjoy each other's company. Once he had finally stabilized his monopoly, the Count moved fully to Janina. And so each night, Haydee would fall asleep in his arms and the morning after, she would wake up in his arms. And when she was truly free, they would board his yacht and fly into deep space.

It was bliss being with him and simply looking at the way he gazed at her, she knew he felt the same.

_He loves me... He loves me..._

Haydee's eyes remained shut as she smiled in contentment. At last, she opened them and looked up at the overhead window. A red nebula was fully in view right now. The remnants of a once glorious star appeared so beautiful to her. She knew one day it would become something even more beautiful.

_Mine has already become a beautiful star._

Haydee tilted her head until it came to rest on the Count's shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her as she slipped away into sleep.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! After writing so many dark works (not all released yet), I wanted to write something lighter and fluffier. Seeing as The Count x Haydee is one of my favorite pairings, I've wanted to write for them a while now and I'm glad I finally did. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
